There is Always Light
by MidnightPenguin
Summary: Tzedakah, An Angel of the Lord is sent to earth in her mortal form, to protect Dr. Spencer Reid from supernatural monsters and psychotic human minds. The Winchesters discover her while in search for Castiel, and decide to teach her how to hunt monsters. 6 months later we find Tzedakah in Washington, Seattle under her former name Anya Justice as an agent in the FBI. (Rating varies)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! first Criminal MindsXSupernatural fic. Hope you all enjoy, ill try to keep everything with the storyline for Supernatural, ill try my best to keep the story line for Criminal Minds as well. I've only just recently gotten into Criminal Minds so forgive me if i get some things wrong. Read and Review! Follow Favorite whatever! tell me if i suck, tell me if i rock! just give me something to work with. Might take a bit for things to get going and also im getting ready to graduate and im looking for a job and etc. so forgive me if i take to long. Enjoy!

* * *

_There is Always Light._

"Angels are near when feathers appear"-Unknown

* * *

March 20, 2009

"Dean I don't see why you're so hell bent on finding Castiel. I think we should take this time to actually get away from the whole "Angels vs. Demons" thing and start saving people again." A man with brown hair that stopped right at his earlobes around the of twenty-five or twenty-six, sat in the passenger seat of a black four door '67 Chevy Impala eating a double cheeseburger as rain pelted the metal roof of the car as people ran down the sidewalks towards their evening destinations.

"Sammy, you don't understand. Castiel is the only one who knows where Lilith will be next! Are you trying to say that you don't want to stop that skank faced bitch?" Dean turned to Sam, grease running down his chin causing him to wipe it off instantly. Dean rolled his eyes as Sam sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, all I'm saying is that we also need save people from the other demons that were let out of hell's gates and-"

"But if we don't stop Lilith from breaking those damn seals then we'll have Lucifer walking among us, then we won't have to worry about anything cause our skins will be hanging on wracks while Lucifer carves our guts out!"

Dean growled in as he crushed his burgers wrapper in a ball and threw it into the bag. He turned the key in the ignition and waited as the Impala roared to life before turning on his left blinker and pulling out of their parking spot. Half way down the road Sam sighed and turned half-way in his seat.

"Look Dean, I understand all of that. But also if Castiel hasn't answered us then maybe he doesn't want to be found. I mean the last time we saw him was with Anna, and that didn't really turn out well." Dean glared down at the open road, his hazel eyes flashing somberly at the memory when Anna killed Uriel to regain her grace and send the Demons and other angels away to protect them. Just as he was about to respond a loud boom resonated through the atmosphere, shaking the ground and causing a large oak tree to fall into the road.

Cursing loudly, Dean jerked the wheel hard to the left to avoid ramming into the large tree trunk. Sam hurriedly unbuckled his seat belt and was out of the car just in time to see the sky light up in a blue and orange flame.

"Dean! Dean do you see tha-!" The projectile slammed into the woods a couple yards away, throwing earth and trees into the air and sending a shockwave in all directions throwing the Winchester brothers on their butts.

After the dust settled Sam shot up and stumbled over to the large tree to steady himself as Dean pressed his right hand on the driver side door of the Impala and pulled himself up unsteadily.

"What the hell was that?" Sam shook his head and started walking towards the woods ignoring Dean's calls.

"Damn it Sam!" Dean ran to the trunk of the Impala and threw it open and pulled the hidden door up to reveal a cash of various weapons. Shot guns, machete's various cans of salt and clips of silver bullets. Dean grabbed an old knife with a beaten up wooden handle and engravings in the flat side of the blade on both sides, he then grabbed two flash lights and a shot gun loading it before slamming the trunk closed and running off into the woods grumbling under his breath about his punk-ass brother.

Meanwhile, Sam ran along a long crater as forest animals ran in the opposite way. His blood was pumping with adrenaline as he thought of using his unexploited powers. The narrow crater widened as Sam slowed to a walk as he stopped at the edge of the indention in the ground. Steam rose from the center of the crater as Sam's eyes squinted as he strained to identify what was at the bottom.

Dean ran into a small clearing to see Sam crouched down squinting down into a hole.

"Damn it Sam, don't run off without a weapon!" Sam looked up as Dean threw the shot gun at him. Catching it with ease he stood and looked down into the hole again.

"What do you think it is?" Sam looked over at Dean to see him shrug then get a child-like gleam in his eyes. Sam groaned and rubbed his face.

"No Dean there is no such thing as Aliens!" Dean scoffed and put one foot on the edge of the crater.

" Yeah and ghosts, vampires, werewolves , Demons and Angels aren't real." Sam rolled his eyes as Dean crouched down to look into the hole.

"Well okay, but I don't think salt is going to hurt an Alien, Dean." Dean held up the Demon-Killing Knife with a smirk and stood.

"First one down is a bitch!" Dean slid down the wall of the crater and pulled out his flash light and switched it on as he came to a stop at the bottom. He pointed the beam of light onto a white object in the shape of a ball. He walked towards it slowly heart pounding as he waited for something to jump him barely acknowledging Sam slide to a stop behind him.

"Bitch" Dean whispered as Sam brought up his flash light and held up the shot gun.

"Jerk."

Dean shook his head as the steam evaporated into the air, leaving the air humid and warm.

"Dean, what is that?" Sam raised his eyebrows in confusion as the object moved , slowly uncurling itself from its ball form.

"I don't know Sammy." Dean whispered as he finally came to a stop next to the object and kneeled down to look at it closer. He reached out to roll the object over when a gasp un-earthed itself from the object causing Dean to fall onto his backside with the Demon blade in his hand.

"Dean!" Dean looked over to Sam, eyes wide in shock as he saw his brother staring wide eyed at the object. Dean looked at the object again to see a girl in a tattered and burned white dress with sleeves that stopped mid-bicep, sitting up on her right elbow while rubbing her head with her left hand leaving a dirt smudge on her forehead.

Dean stood up approached the girl, his hands turning into fists around the knife and flashlight in them, Sam walking up next to him. He tried to tighten his grip around his own weapon and torch when Dean kicked dirt towards the girl startling her and causing her to turn her gaze up towards the two men.

When she looked up to them, both men stopped breathing for a moment. A dark ocean blue ringed her outer iris and the rest was a beryl blue, her lips were full and stood out against her pale olive skin and her face was framed by brown bangs that swooped to the left side of her face and curled at the tips as her hair fell to her mid-back in gentle waves. Her mouth hung open in awe and terror as both Sam and Dean shook out of their stupor and pointed their weapons at her again.

"Move and you die." Dean muttered as he willed his hands to stop shaking as he placed the blade of his knife to her throat. The girl looked up at Dean then to Sam, squinting her eyes as the flashlight assaulted her pupils causing them to dilate. Sam looked to Dean as the girl licked her lips and her lips twitched as she fought for something to say.

"W-where am I?" Dean looked at Sam with and eyebrow raised and then looked back down at the girl as her eyes jumped between them.

"Who are you?" Sam looked at Dean pointedly only to receive an eye roll and an exaggerated sigh.

"First things first, who are you? And what are you?"

The girl rubbed her throat where Dean had placed the blade and swallowed before talking.

" M-my names Anya…. Anya Justice." She moved to stand only to stumble slightly before Sam grabbed her elbow to help her steady herself. Dean sighed and put the blade in his jacket and put crossed his arms over his chest and he looked the girl up and down before introducing himself.

"Well…_Anya. _I'm Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam. Now tell us, why did you fall from the sky?" Dean smiled as a mischevious glint brightened his eyes.

"Are you an Alien?"

The girl pulled her arm from Sam's grasp and looked down at her dress before looking back up at the two men with wide eyes.

"S-Sam, a-and Dean W-Winchester?" The brothers nodded as they both quirked an eyebrow at her. She bit her lip then froze for a second and shook her head before raising it and looking them both dead in the eye before speaking.

"I am Tzedakah, and I am an Angel of the Lord." She spoke, her light voice filled with authority and tenderness.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, both with looks of unease as they looked back at Tzedakah.

Dean growled in frustration and rubbed his head before responding.

"Great! Another friggen angel." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"But you just said your name was Anya Justice." The girl sighed and pulled her shoulders back before walking to the curved wall of the crater and started to climb out. Dean cursed and stormed over to her and pulled on her ankle, causing her to lose her grip on the dirt and slide down on her stomach before stopping next to Dean's feet. She sighed and rolled onto her back, the front of her white dress stained from the dirt.

"We asked you a question!" Dean pulled the knife from his jacket again and grabbed Tzedakah by her hair and placed the knife by her throat again and glared into her eyes.

"Dean!" Sam shouted at his brother when the angel grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back, easily gaining the upper hand on the situation.

"You'll do best to think about the fights you pick Dean Winchester. But, I'm not surprised. It's how you operate isn't it? Leaping before looking. You did it when you sold your soul for your monstrosity of a brother while also at the same time you were setting the world up for the apocalypse." Dean growled and twisted out of her grip and grabbed her shoulders and forcing her to the ground, her left cheek shoved into the dirt.

" Wow for an angel your fairly weak." Dean patronized the girl and she closed her eyes and leveled out her breathing.

"My body is weak, I need sustenance to regain my strength and to heal."

Dean scoffed and glared down at the angel.

"Yeah taking a ride in a meat suit is hard work."

Tzedakah's eyes flashed open and glowed slightly before she looked up at Dean.

"I did not borrow this vessel. I would never stoop that low and use the children of God for my own mission. I fashioned my old vessel." She shoved Dean's hand off of her shoulder and head and sat up while wiping the dirt from her cheek.

"So wait." Sam raised his hand to calm Tzedakah as he crouched down in front of her. "You mean to say, you're an Angel of the Lord and this is your old vessel? How?" She sighed as she sat on her legs and dusted off the front of her dress before speaking in a monotonous voice.

"I wouldn't do my mission if I had to do it in someone else's body. Even if it was willingly." Sam looked up at Dean who sighed and put his knife back into his jacket and looked up into the sky and thunder rolled through the clouds calling their attention to the moving storm.

"Hey, how about we move this moment of enlightenment somewhere away from the rain?" Dean looked down at Tzedakah and held his hand out to help her up. She eyed his hand in confusion then back up to him.

"Do you want me to give you a hand or not?" She tilted her head slightly

"I don't understand." She looked to Sam then back to Dean then to his hand.

"Is this a… an Idiom?" Sam placed his hand over his mouth to muffle the laughter he was fighting. Dean rolled his eyes and shook his hand.

"Do you want me to help you up or not? C'mon I don't have all day Angel, and I really don't want to get caught in the rain."

Tzedakah took his hand and stood up and wiped some dirt off of her dress before replying to Dean.

"Thus your saying that inquires you're somewhat feline like?" Sam couldn't hold in his laughter as he snorted and turned away from his brother who was looking incredulously at the short girl. Dean rubbed his mouth in frustration before looking at his brother who had his hand on the curved dirt wall as he held his stomach.

"Of course we had to get the angel who talks like a female Spock." Tzedakah's eyebrows rose in confusion as she looked between the brothers.

"What's a Spock?"

Sam laughed loudly then exclaimed in pain as Dean hit him in the back of the head.

"Jerk!"

"Bitch." Dean looked at Tzedakah who had a look of pure confusion.

"Why is it you insult your brother? You two should show love to one another, not antagonize each other." Dean smiled and rolled his eyes and he started to climb up the wall of the crater.

"Are you two coming or not?"

* * *

A/N: Heya this is my first Criminal Minds/Supernatural fic! Sooo please Read and Review! I hope you all like it and if you've read my other two stories, Everlatings and A broken Heart can mend a broken man, then you know that i'm taking a break from those two due to my new obsession with criminal minds and Spencer Reid. My first attempt at a crossover so i hope it goes well. Also im doing a promo for my friend on AO3 (Archive of our own) who is writing a fanfic for SnK (or Attack on Titan) featuring a Levi/Eren pairing. Wizzyx and the story is call _The Legend of The Pheonix_. It's really good and we've worked on it together so i hope you all like it! I also hope you like this enough to read it! it'll start slow for now, until i do more research and such. Hope you all liked it!

~MidnightPenguin~


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Heya people, so i changed some things in the summary, if you needed to know. Instead of waiting a year, i decided to make it 6 months, because it didn't make sense for her to stay away from Spencer for that long when she's an angel. Right? Anyways, i do not own Criminal Minds or Supernatural. Anya is all mine :) Read and Review!**_ Btw, the case is put in there for our team is made up just in case you guys thought I was actually using a real episode. Also I didn't know for sure how old J.J was so I just winged it. Also BTW, i love reviews so any feedback is welcome, whether it be good or bad._**_  
_It might take me a bit to update each chapter, hey you try posting a crossover between Supernatural and CM and make it as accurate as possible and posting it as soon as you write something down. I take time on my stories, or i try to, and i do my darndest to make the characters personalities accurate as well. Forgive me for the language, I don't normally curse but i thought since it's Sam and Dean and the CM crew it seems apropriate so ... Enjoy :)~

* * *

"Angels may not come when you call them, but they'll always be there when you need them"- Sue K

March 21, 2009

_ "Early last night, around 8 pm locals reported the sight of a meteor entering earth's atmosphere and crashing into a nearby forest. Michael Adam's is on scene with local astrologist, Ethan Malone."_

Dean rubbed his eyes as he pulled out a pair of grey women's sweat pants and a large black hoodie and laid them on the chest of drawers next to a McDonald's bag and a case of soda. The brothers had stayed up basically, all night trying to piece together the angel's story.

**_FlashBack_**

"Okay, so let me get this straight."

Tzedakah sat in one of the wooden table chairs in the cheap motel room they snagged just as the sky opened up again, flooding the streets. Dean and Sam sat on the beds trying to process what little she had just told them.

"You were sent here to protect a… what did you say? Future prophet?"

She nodded her head as she flattened out the skirt of her tattered white dress, her brown hair sticking to her skin. Sam rubbed his face roughly as Dean groaned and fell back onto his bed. Tzedakah looked between Sam and Dean curiously as both Winchesters thought quietly.

"Okay, so you're an Angel of the Lord, Seadaka-"

"My name is pronounced Ze-dakah"

Tzedakah sighed in exasperation and threw her hair back before standing up to look out of the small window. Rubbing his jaw Dean sat up and dropped his dead down to stretch out his neck muscles. Taking a quick glance towards his brother before looking down at his shaking hands, Sam stood up from his seat slapping his hands together as he went.

"Okay, I get you're an Angel and all but when you first introduced yourself to us, you said your name was Anya. Care to explain?"

Tzedakah turned around and leaned against the wall as she held her hands together in front of her. She studied Sam before she answered, taking in his un-steadiness and watching how his eyes shifted every now and then towards the gun on the table between the two beds, as if he were afraid she would do something to harm them,

"I will explain, but only if you relax yourself Samuel Winchester. I will not harm you, nor your brother."

Sam swallowed thickly as he looked down to his feet then sat back down on his bed to mimic his brother. Dean looked up slightly as he waited for Tzedakah to explain why she called herself something different.

"My Holy name is Tzedakah, which is Hebrew for Justice. My mortal name, is and was Anya Justice. Since I cannot expose myself as an Angel, I decided if I was to fulfil my mission then I would do it in a body I know will accept me, without another's free will being taken away."

Dean laughed and looked up at her before replying sarcastically.

"Wow, you almost sounded human."

Tzedakah tilted her head slightly at Dean's tone before replying.

"I understand, how after meeting my Brothers Castiel, Uriel and more , that it is hard for you to believe that I could sustain my human emotions. I assure you Dean Winchester, I do understand human emotion. Believe it or not I am one of the youngest angels in heaven."

Sam rested his chin on his fist as he watched Tzedakah interact with his brother. He saw it in how she stood, she was on edge as much as they were. Her hands held each other till her knuckles turned white, and her shoulders were drawn back, tensed as if ready to fight at any moment. Her brown hair was pulled over her right shoulder, covering a tear in the collar of her dress.

"Really, you're one of the youngest? How old are you?"

Tzedakah sighed and she looked down at her shoeless feet, her bangs casting shadows over her eyes as she contemplated the years.

"Well, in mortal years I'm about 26 years old?"

"And in angel years?" Sam's left hand motioned for her to continue.

"Well, give or take 600 years."

She snuck look up at the brothers who just stared at her, their faces revealing nothing. She bit her lip as the continued to stare at her, then they shrugged.

"Well, what are we to judge how young you are when the only angels we've ever really had contact with were Castiel and Uriel."

She nodded and started to bunch the fabric of her skirts in her hands.

"So tasadeka-"

"My name is pronounced Ze-Dakah. I will not have you besmirching my Holy name every time you try to capture my attention." She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm herself. She's not a short tempered being, she just hates it when people rely on their ignorance too much.

"Well then what do you want us to call you if not T-"

Tzedakah glared at Dean before he could even attempt to utter her name. He cleared his throat and raised an eye brow hoping she would elaborate.

"Just call me Anya, it's the name I'll be going by whenever I get in touch with my charge."

Sam nodded then rubbed his head to clear some of the haziness before he asked another question.

"What are you supposed to do when you find your charge? Do you even know what he looks like?"

Anya pushed away from the wall and looked at the T.V before speaking to the brothers.

"How do you turn this on?"

Sam looked over to Dean, who shrugged and grabbed the remote pressed the power button, bringing the T.V to life. Dean showed her how to change the channels then handed the remote over to her. She smiled in thanks as she started to change channels, then turned serious once she stopped on a news channel.

_"Ms. Jareau, What do you mean this person could be a potential flight risk?"_

_"Are you saying that there might be a potential terrorist attack?"_

A blonde woman, who was in her mid-20s or early 30's stood in front of a wooden podium. Her blue eyes looked somber as she answered questions for the press.

"_All I am saying, is that the people Wyoming should be cautious. No there isn't a potential terrorist attack. This man is just trying to-"_

"Please don't tell me your 'future prophet' is some terrorist?"

Anya ignored Dean as she scanned the T.V screen, then finally exclaiming in triumph as she pointed at a tall- gangly man with long brown hair.

"That's him."

She smiled as he walked off screen after the blonde woman.

"Okay so you know where he is. Why don't you go to him?"

"It's more complicated than that. "

"How is it complicated? All you have to do is use your angel teleporting magic and your there protecting your future prophet."

Anya shook her head as she turned to sit back down on the wooden table chair. Sam rubbed his jaw as he watched the news half-listening to his brother talking to Anya.

"When I took on my former vessel… my powers were limited."

"Limited how?" Dean sat up and glared at her in confusion as she refused to look him in the eye.

"I am not at liberty to tell you."

Anya threw her shoulders back as she met Dean's stare, building the tension throughout the room as the angel and hunter squared off. Sam sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his before stepping between the too, his hands up trying to diffuse the tension.

"Okay let's just calm down for a bit. Anya, wouldn't you feel more comfortable if you were in clean clothes?"

Anya looked down at her dirt stained dress then pulled on a matted strand of her hair before nodding in agreement with Sam. Sam smiled at her before turning towards his brother with an eyebrow raised.

"Dean, why don't you go get her some clothes? Hm?"

Dean growled and grabbed his jacket and the keys to the impala before storming out of the room mumbling under his breath.

Sam rubbed his face before turning towards Anya with a small smile.

"Do you want to take a shower while we wait for Dean to get back?"

Anya shook her head before sitting on the bed and rubbing her eyes.

"No I think it would be pointless to bathe then change back into filthy garments. Might as well rest and wait for him to return. Besides"

She yawned as she laid back and rolled onto her right side and smiled up at Sam. Sam smiled slightly as he sat on the wooden chair she has just recently vacated.

"My vessel requires sleep, and it's been a while."

Sam sighed as he heard soft snores release from the sleeping angel.

**_Present_**

Dean looked up to find Sam asleep in the wooden chair, his head leaned back as his breaths came out in snores. Dean shook his head as he looked around the room to find Anya sprawled out on the bed. He sighed and walked over to his sleeping brother and threw a soda can at him, causing Sam to jump and toss the soda can on the ground, bursting it in the process.

"Damn it, Dean!"

Dean laughed slightly as he shook his head and walked over to Anya and nudged her awake.

"Well Sammy, you shouldn't have been asleep. What would have happened if sleeping beauty here woke up and slit your throat?"

Anya glared at Dean towards the end of his statement and stood up as she rubbed her eyes. Dean rolled his eyes at her as Sam stood up and started to clean up the spilt soda.

Stumbling slightly, Anya walked towards the chest of drawers and groaned inwardly when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror above. Her eyes were blood shot and the bags under her eyes were fairly noticeable against her pale olive skin. She sighed as she picked up the sweatpants and the hoodie before making her way towards the hotel rooms small bathroom, cutting between the two brothers. Sam and Dean watched Anya as she walked tentatively into the small bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Dean looked at Sam who shook his head while walking over to the bag of food.

"No Dean. Before you say anything no! She didn't do anything last night but sleep."

Dean rolled his eyes as he held his hands out.

"And how would you know? You were asleep! Maybe she put some angel voodoo on you so you wouldn't wake up."

Sam rolled his eyes and pulled out a burger and flopped on his bed before digging into it.

Anya, meanwhile stood under the hot steam of water, her head tilted down watching the dirt smear the white fiberglass tub as it ran down into the drain. She didn't know what she was going to do! She landed in earth and was immediately found by the two hunters she was told specifically not to come in contact with, and look where she is now! In a hotel room with the one Castiel personally ripped from Hell and the one with demon blood running through his veins and who was taking it from the source.

Oh, if her superiors saw her now she would be flogged for sure for not running in the other direction. But what was she supposed to do?! She has to regain her strength and her powers are limited, so it's not like she could get very far. And her charge is also a member of the FBI, it's not like she would be able to go up to him and say, 'Hi, I'm your guardian angel. I know I came a couple years too late, but I'm here now. Please accept me.'

That would be downright stupid; besides, she doesn't even know him. All she knows is that he is some genius and his name is Spencer Reid and he is 27. Why couldn't things be easier?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello all of my lovely readers! I am soo desperately sorry about your wait for and update and i promise to update soon. I've just recently graduated and i have been trying to get used to my new job while i also have been waiting for my new laptop... which i am writing this update to you all on at the current time. I plan to update a real chapter to all of my story's as soon as possible. I am working on my Jack frost story and my Loki story, but it's all a work in process. I am trying to make them as good as what you all deserve since you've waited for so long. See you when I see ya everyone!

~MidnightPenguin~


End file.
